


A funny blooper occurred

by SilverTongueGideon (Tezca)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Slow Show - mia_ugly
Genre: Gen, Humor, Metafiction, Set in the Slow Show universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/SilverTongueGideon
Summary: Avery and Kris share a funny story on a morning talk show
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner, Slow Show Metaverse





	A funny blooper occurred

_ March 2nd - 2021 - The Kelly Clarkson Show _

The scene now is revealed to be a set typical of a daytime talk show. Opened room, a chair and a long couch and all that. The host is bubbly, outgoing and, like all talk show hosts worth their salt, is excited to talk to any guests she has. One of the things that had helped her show be on the air for the last two years was that she genuinely looked happy to talk to them. There was a down to Earth vibe that she brought to the show. 

Nobody was going to lie and say her actually being in the business as a famous singer/songwriter wasn’t a factor. In fact, it probably helped to bring that easygoing, casual vibe at full force. Easier to talk to people and whatnot if you were familiar with them and thus help the view feel like they were being told stories instead of merely meticulously constructed soundbites.

“We’re back y’all! You just watched a clip from the upcoming new season of Warlock, which is coming out May 31st!” She began as loud enthusiastic applause filled the room, “And today I have two of the co-stars with me; the legendary Kris Kristofferson-” The applause increased for a second and Kelly had to pause so the noise didn’t drown her out, “-and actor Avery Fell! Now Kris I have to tell you before I forget but I just felt downright honored to have opened up for you last month, I just  _ love _ your music.”

Kris chuckled before it faded into a humbled smile, “Thanks but I reckon it was more of an honor to have you open up for me Kelly. The music you come out with is just beautiful, you have a wonderful voice.”

“Oh thank you!” Kelly laughed.

“And I remember thinking during the duet when we sang um..we sang....geez I’ve forgotten already,” Kris admittedly sheepishly with an apologetic laugh.

“We sang Help Me Make It Through the Night together for encore.” Kelly helpfully supplied.

“Oh yeah! Thanks, so I remember thinking while we was singing together ‘oh Lord she is taking this song to another level that I hadn’t heard before’.”

“Oh my gosh thank you,” Kelly laughs with a flattered cadence. 

Avery took this moment to chime as he faced Kelly, “I’m terribly sorry, I only heard just a few of your songs. I promise I will rectify that very soon.”

Kelly dismissed it, “Oh no it’s fine, I’m sure you, as well as Kris, are very busy right now. Like don’t y’all start shooting season 4 later this month?”

“Yes, yes and we’re actually flying together tomorrow.”

Kris nodded, “Yep. My wife Lisa wanted to spend a few days together before I had to go to work and we invited Avery to fly out there with us”

“Lisa is very lovely by the way, reminds me of Tracy.”

“I don’t know how’d she put up with me for several decades though,” Kris joked self deprecatingly, “Been acting and singing for a long, long time now and sometimes I think she wants me to take a break.”

Avery chuckled softly, “I’m amazed you were able to have an acting career on top of a singing career,” Avery exclaimed with respectful admiration in his voice, “I don’t think I would be able to handle that as well, plus my singing is just dreadful.”

Kelly laughed with an affirmed, sweet smile, “Oh, I’m sure you sing just fine.”

“My dear have you forgotten that movie we were both in?” Avery’s light deadpan reaction caused the room to burst out in laughter, “I sounded atrocious!” He finished with a light, airy chuckle.

Kelly clapped and tilted her head back in laughter before she faced Avery, “As much as I had a bad experience with that movie, I can actually think of one tiny, tiny, molecular positive thing to say about From Justin To Kelly. And that is that you still brought your A game to the movie. I was impressed!”

“Thank you Kelly. You know I only simply taken that role because I needed extra money. But it was still a job and I wanted to do it well despite the, err..umm-” 

“Less than stellar premise,” Kris cracked a smile.

Avery giggled, “Yes, exactly. And as a trained actor, I didn’t want to feel like I was...not giving it my best.”

“I wasn’t,” Kelly shook her head as she confessed with a smile, “I am not an actor. Like at all.”

“I do rather find it awful that you were forced to do it by contract.”

“Aww, thanks. It’s fine though, I’m just happy my career ain’t the only one that survived that abomination.” Kelly chuckled along with Avery, “Everyone knows you as the guy on Warlock instead of that movie.”

Avery nodded, “Yes and I am, for one, happy about that.”

“And speaking of Warlock,” Kelly turned to face the visibly older man, “Kris, I just love how you play Gideon and the father-son dynamic you have with Avery’s character. So much conflict and at the root of it all you know Gideon just wants William to be safe.”

“Haha thanks! Yeah I’ve envisioned Gideon to be this caring father who may not always show that part of him the best way but deep down you know he deeply cares about his kids. He’s a hardworking man who strived to get his two kids out of poverty and he sees William joining the church as a ticket to getting himself killed fast. And he wants him to be happy but at the same time dearly wished he hadn’t picked a dangerous job.”

“There’s gonna be some interesting development in their relationship in the upcoming season. That much I can say,” Avery revealed much to the happiness of the audience and the host. 

“Awesome, I can’t wait! And backstage earlier y’all said you had a funny story to share from season three right?”

Avery beamed while Kris has a comical horrified expression, “Yes. It was the first day of filming and our first scene together of the season and-” He had to pause because a small amount of laughter escaped his lips, “-and this was a tense scene between father and son, we’re both into it, everything is serious. Well Kris had meant to say the name of the village when he was questioning William on where he was headed towards but he accidentally said Nashville instead of Stonecreek.”

Kelly laughed out loud as Kris chimed in with a light hearted rebuttal, “In my defense I’m 85 hahaha. I just flew in Nashville the day before, I had the bright idea of making another record so I literally finished a recording session in the morning before I left. So my mind had mixed up the two names and I wasn’t aware of it-“

Avery interjected, “Nobody was except for our director, Micheal.”

“We even have a clip of it from the blooper reel on the dvd.”

“Oh my god really?! Let’s watch it!” Kelly beamed.

_ Kris and Avery stood inside a dimly lit room. There’s a fireplace lit which was the only source of light. The former looked at the latter with a stoic gaze that was tinged with hidden worry beneath the conflicting mix of emotion. _

_ Kris sighed, there is nothing he can do to help keep Avery safe and he hated that. He felt like he was failing his late wife, “So where are you and Erasmus heading towards next? Nashville?” _

_ “No. Winterfell,” Avery took a careful step towards Kris, Up north, we heard it’s safer there.” _

_ “Lord I hope it is. Everyday I worry that I’m gonna get a message or someone knocking on my door and they tell me my only son has been killed.” _

_ “Believe me Father, I’m aware of that risk everyday.” _

The clip ended and we’re back to the set. Kris had his face in his hands while Avery gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. A moment later Kris sat back up, “This is what happens when you’re old and still acting.” 

“Indeed, something I shall keep in mind for when I’m his age in 30 years,” Avery joked as he pointed a finger towards Kris.

Kelly clapped as she was overtaken by another fit of laughter, “I’m sure you’ll act just as great as Kris at 85. You two are one of my favorites actors. In fact, I actually felt like I died and gone to heaven when Warlock came out cause you and Anthony have been casted as the leads and I’m a huge fan, I love all the movies I’ve see y’all in. But then it was announced that Kris had been casted after season one came out as a recurring character and I just-I just felt like…”

“You were about to discorporate?” Avery casually asked without any edge to it. 

“Yeah hahahaha,” Kelly took a second to regain her breath before she turned to the camera, “And that was Kris and Avery! Don’t forget to watch Warlock, it comes out May 31st only on HBO!”


End file.
